The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, the use of digital photography has become an important part of daily life for many individuals. Many cellular phones now include cameras and many social networking application facilitate the sharing of digital photos among many individuals and social groups. People attend a variety of different types of events (e.g., rock concerts, symphonies, plays, etc.) in a variety of different settings, many of which provide less than optimal listening conditions. People often take pictures of events. Photographs of events may often be shared with other individuals and social groups, for example through social networking applications or other collaborative sharing applications.
Often, a still photograph contains one or more individuals at a particularly memorable location or event. If the photograph is taken by the consumer, that person is often left out of the picture. If the photograph is taken by the amusement park at a predetermined site, the composition of the photograph is constrained. Moreover, the fee typically charged for such a photograph makes the purchase of more than a few cost-prohibitive. The still photograph captures only a moment in time, and does not reflect the majority of the consumer's experience.
It is recognized in the art that the proliferation of digital multimedia content, including images, over the Internet, has fueled tremendous desire for manipulation of the content. One reason may be to allow for individual expression associated with images. Unfortunately, the current state of the image editing experience for many users, particularly with regard to sophisticated editing, is not satisfactory.
Other proposals have involved proliferation of personal photographs, and at an event or venue. The problem with these venue photographing methods is that they do not optimize the image of the user with the image of the performer in the venue. Also, the editing features do not allow for integration between pictures of the performer and user. Also, monetization of the image capturing process is not always available. Even though the above cited venue photographing methods meet some of the needs of the market, a system and method for editing and monetizing personal images at a venue that allows a user to capture and edit dynamic, remote images at a venue through a mobile communication device by providing the user with a plurality of captured images from multiple vantage points at the venue, and then enabling the user to select and purchase a desired captured image; whereby the selected image may be edited by the user is still desired.